Walk With Destiny
by Mara18
Summary: Many years into the future the Sailors have long since moved away and gotten on with their lives, but a large uprising of monsters have all the girls back in Tokyo. But it's different this time, Ami has a husband and son, and they don't know about her alt
1. Default Chapter

I wanted to do this story for a while. This is set in the very far  
future as you can tell. Since it is beyond the stars season I'm going to  
go from the Japanese version. I have seen a LOT of it, I may make some   
mistakes and use the North American names out of habit...especially with  
Ami-chan since I always think of the Japanese names with -chan with them,  
but I don't write them that way. By the way....I'm not good with Japanese  
names and therefore I'm just going to use English names. If I did use   
Japanese names I might use a girl name for a boy or someones literal  
translation might be fork or salt or something. Since I don't want to insult  
anyone deal with what I have. As an interesting note. I especially noted  
in the R movie that Rei-chan never calls Usagi Usagi-chan but everyone else  
does. Also another interesting note. Makoto is always called Mako-chan but  
Minako is always called Minako-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi stood outside the shrine with the other senshi.  
"So, this is it." Makoto stated with tears in her eyes.  
"I guess so." Usagi wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.  
*I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm NOT going to cry.* She   
thought she would burst from keeping her emotions inside. A steadying hand  
rested on her shoulder. Leaning her weight against him, Usagi smiled great-  
fully up at Mamoru. "Hey," she snuffled. "It's not the end of the world.   
We'll write and visit. It's not like we'll never see each other again." She  
smiled encouragingly at the others. A few watery smiles answered her.   
Usagi held out her hand. "We'll always be together, right?"  
Nine hands covered hers. "Right!"  
  
  
Twenty years later  
  
  
"Alright class. I want you to do problems one through twenty in your  
workbook over the weekend. Class dismissed."  
Jeremy Felding picked up his books and hurried out the door. Shoving  
his books in his locker, he hurried to catch up with his friends.   
"Hey guys!" He yelled, running up to them. "Anyone else have homework  
for the weekend?"   
Groaning Kyrstan held up a text book. "I have to do a report   
over the Sailor Senshi from Tokyo. AND I have to make it good to get my grade  
up. Hey Jeremy, your mom's from Tokyo right?" The perky blonde stared at him  
expectantly.   
"Yeah," he answered his friend. "But don't count on much, I doubt she  
will have any information for you. She doesn't ever do anything exciting,   
just go to work and come home. I bet she's the only one from Tokyo that   
hasn't seen the Sailor Senshi." He rolled his eyes.  
"Your mom's cool. Why do you keep putting her down all the time?"  
Greg asked. Not waiting for an answer he continued talking. "We're going over  
to your house right now, then off to the skating rink for a while, right?"  
"Right." The three took off out of school.  
  
Jeremy turned the doorknob. "Dang." Reaching up above the door he   
grabbed the spare key and unlocked the door.   
"Aren't you afraid we'll try to get in later and steal the valuables?  
" Greg joked.   
Jeremy smirked. "Considering that it's you, I think that the key is  
going to be in a new place from now on."  
"Hey!" They walked into the house.  
"I'm going to talk to your mom about it right now." Kyrstan stated.  
Dropping their stuff on the floor at the door, the group walked into the   
kitchen. Greg caught sight of the couple kissing.  
"Children in the room!" he shouted, closing his eyes.   
Laughing, the couple broke apart. Greg slowly opened one eye, then   
the other. "I'm scarred for life." he stated seriously, sitting down at the  
kitchen table.  
Chuckling, Keith Felding sat down at the table with the newspaper.  
Kyrstan took out her notebook. "Mrs. Felding, there's this project I have to  
do for class, and I was wondering if maybe I could interview you?"  
Smiling, the woman sat down at the table. "Sure, what do you want to  
know?"  
"Well, for starters, you lived in Tokyo a long time ago right?" She  
asked writing on the paper.  
"That's right." She nodded.  
"Great!" Kyrstan exclaimed. "Were you there when the Sailor Senshi   
were around? Can you tell me any information about them?"  
"Well, I was. B..But I..I don't really.."  
Jeremy interrupted her. "I told you that you were wasting your time."  
He turned for the door. "Let's go."   
"Be careful!" His mom called to the departing group. The door   
shut on her words.  
Keith placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ami, he didn't mean it   
like that." She leaned against him comfortingly.  
"I worry too much maybe." He tugged at her short blue hair.   
"You're a good mother, he's just going through the rebelious age."  
"Maybe." Ami stated doubtfully. "Maybe."  
  
  
  
Kyrstan frowned at Jeremy. "I think you hurt your mom's feelings.  
Why were you so mean to her?" She accused.  
Greg turned around walking backwards. "No joke! You didn't even let  
her finish what she was saying. That was way harsh."  
Jeremy scowled. "Just lay off. I'm sick of talking about it."  
  
  
  
  
*A new wave. A strong premonition?* Blue eyes stared across the sea.  
"The time is upon us. We must begin the gathering." Nodding to each  
other, the two went their seperate ways.  
  
Shutting the door, Ami sat down at the desk. *I know that something  
is happening. I haven't felt like this in years. The need to become Sailor  
Mercury again is overwhelming.* Quietly she pulled out a small compact.  
*I don't need to be Sailor Mercury to use my computer. I can do that as   
just plain Ami. Now enter in the search. There! If any monster shows up my   
computer will anounce it.* She leaned back in her chair. *Now all I have to  
do is wait.* She rubbed her forehead. *Today was rough. All those people   
coming in to the emergency room. It's good to be home.*  
  
Keith quietly opened the door to the workroom. The only other   
occupant had her head on the desk. Quietly he walked over to her. *She's had  
a hard day.* He leaned over to pick her up. *Still light as a feather, and   
just as beautiful as she was when she was twenty.* A soft beeping came  
from the desk. Staring at the small blue computer in confusion, he thought   
about waking her up but decided against it. *She needs to sleep, not more  
work.*  
Leaving the workroom, Keith took Ami to bed. On the desk the   
compact's beeping became louder and more numerous.  
  
Ami slowly woke up. The first thing that she noticed was the sunlight  
was very bright on her eyes. Yawning and stretching, Ami slowly got out of  
bed and got dressed. After a good night's rest, she felt very relaxed. *I  
just want to sleep today.* Walking into the kitchen, she saw Keith reading  
the paper.  
"Morning sleepy-head." He said cheerily.  
Not answering, Ami grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.  
"You slept right through Jeremy leaving for that trip. Oh yeah, and   
your little computer is in the study in case you were wondering."  
Coming fully awake, Ami shot up out of her chair. *Oh my gosh! My   
data computer!* She took off running to the workroom, Keith not far behind   
her.   
The beeping was almost deafening when she opened the door. A quick  
scan of the screen had her blood running cold. There were at least fifty  
monsters all gathered in one area. Tokyo!  
Disbeleif filled her mind. Sitting down in the chair she pulled the  
computer to her and started entering in calculations. A breif scan only   
showed the same thing.   
"What is that anyways?" Her husband asked. Ami sat there dumbfounded  
unable to answer him. *After all this time, its happening again.*  
The doorbell rang, shattering her already shaky nerves. Keith moved  
away from her down the stairs. After a second, Ami followed him.  
The doorbell kept up its continuous ring. Finally they opened the   
door. Ami gasped, *so soon? But I just found out myself!*  
"Gather your family, pack lightly. We must be in Tokyo tonight!"  
  
  
  
Jeremy climbed in the car. "Let's get this show on the road!"  
"Uh...Jeremy?" He turned towards his friends. Then looked to where  
they were pointing. "Mom. What are you doing here?"  
Ami stepped forward. "Get your stuff and get in the car."   
He shook his head stubbornly. "What are you talking about? I've been  
planning this trip for weeks!"  
She stood firm. "We are leaving for Tokyo tonight, something came up  
and we have to go there. Don't argue with me about this."  
Jeremy shook his head. "Why don't you go to Tokyo and I'll go on this  
trip!"  
She sighed. "You're going to Tokyo. Now, get out of the car and let's  
go!"  
He stayed put. "And who's going to make me? You?"  
Grabbing his hair, Ami pulled him out of the car, and onto the ground  
he looked at her in disbelief. An arm went around her shoulders. "Need some  
help Ami-chan?"  
She looked up. "No thanks Haruka-san. I can deal with him."  
Jeremy looked in disgust at the scene. His fists curled into balls  
"Who's this, a boyfriend or something?"  
Ami stared at him shocked. She turned away from him, "Get your bags  
and get in the car Jeremy. I'm through discussing this with you."  
Angrily, Jeremy got out of the car and grabbed his bags. Stomping  
over to the other car he threw them inside and ripped open the back door.  
Haruka grabbed his arm before he could sit down. "When you ride with  
me, you are respectful to the car. Now, start acting your age before I'm   
forced to discipline you." Jeremy tried unsuccessfully to pull his arm away.  
After squeezing, Haruka let him go. She went to help Ami with the bags.  
After putting them in the trunk they got in and drove away.  
"You don't have long. Just grab stuff that you're going to need, and  
make sure you pack light. Haruka-san, what time is the flight for?"  
"The plane leaves in one hour. We must be on it."  
Jeremy stared at them in fear. "What's going on? Are you leaving  
dad?"  
Ami frowned at him. "Of course not! We are going back to the house,  
he's packing some stuff. Then we will all leave for Tokyo."  
"For how long?"  
Ami stared down at her folded hands. "I don't know."  
Jeremy was stopped from further questioning when they pulled up in  
front of their house. Ami got out and went inside, Haruka waited for him   
to get out of the car before she got out. Jeremy went inside to find stuff  
thrown around the floor. His eyes searched for his father, finding him in  
the bedroom throwing clothes in a suitcase. He stood there for a moment   
watching him. "Dad?"  
Keith turned for a second at the sound of his son's voice. "You   
should be packing some stuff." He turned back to the closet.  
"Dad, what's going on here?"  
Keith took a moment to stop and stare at him. "I don't know, but I  
trust your mother and if she thinks that we should go to Tokyo, then we   
should."  
Jeremy stared at him in disbelief. "When are we coming back?"  
"I don't know. Probably pretty soon anyways. Don't worry about it."  
He squeezed his shoulder. "Now you should go pack."  
After staring at his father a bit longer, Jeremy went to his own room  
He pulled out a suitcase and started putting stuff in it. He stared down at  
the suitcase wondering just what to pack. He looked up scowling when the   
blonde haired guy walked into his room. "What do you want?"  
In answer the blonde picked up the suitcase and then dumped it.   
"Pack quickly we have to leave as soon as possible. Pack stuff you're going  
to need. Warm clothes and cool clothes anything you can't possibly live with  
out. And don't you ever be disrespectful to your mother in my presence again  
or I will deal with you." That said Haruka left leaving behind a stunned  
Jeremy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I'm really sorry I didn't have this out a couple  
of weeks ago, actually it's been finished for a while. I just forgot  
to submit it! But I'm sending it in sort of early this time to make  
sure about it. I'll also submit the third chapter as well, to make  
up for it.  
I don't have the fourth done yet, even if you did read it  
at my website, I am rewriting it.  
Anyways, thank you to everyone who wrote me about it, if you  
like it, please tell me.   
  
Disclaimers, I don't own Sailor Moon characters or likenesses, however  
I do own Kyrstan Greg Jeremy and Keith, so if you want to use them  
in anything, ask me first.  
  
Visit my website http://www.geocities.com/tmj17_99/  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Walk With Destiny Chapter 2  
By Mara tmj17@geocities.com or tmj17@aitenshi.zzn.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Jeremy stared over the people on the plane. This was the first time  
he'd been on one, but he didn't apreciate it at all. He didn't know what  
was going on, and to be truthful he wasn't sure he wanted to know. In a  
reasonable part of his mind, he realised that his mom had to have a good  
reason for taking them to Tokyo, but he convinced himself that she didn't.  
He stared at the seatbelt light, wishing they would land already  
so he could get off this plane. That's what he really wanted, was to get  
off this plane and stop thinking about anything. His ears started to pop  
as the plane flew lower in the air. A stick of gum waved in front of him.  
He stared at his mom, always prepared for anything. Taking the gum he   
started to chew it, resentful of the fact that she even knew his ears were  
popping.  
Ignoring his moodiness, Ami handed another stick to Keith before   
passing one up to Haruka. She braced herself as the plane hit the ground.  
Riding in a plane wasn't that bad, it was just that she didn't want to do  
it that often.  
Jeremy took off his seatbelt and stood up as soon as the light went  
off. Grabbing his bag he headed for the door, wanting to get off the plane  
as soon as possible. Haruka was right behind him, following him off. He  
brushed off the stewardess and got off the plane. Before he could get very   
far, his arm was grabbed in a steel grip. Not fighting, he stopped and   
stared at the blonde man, before waiting for his parents.   
They had just gotten outside of the airport building when Ami was  
attacked. The blonde girl was babbling a mile a minute. "Ami-chan we missed  
you! Sorry we're late, it wasn't my fault this time! How are you? We missed  
you!" She repeated herself.  
Ami laughed hugging the girl back. "I missed you too. I've been   
doing fine. This is my husband," She continued nodding towards Keith. "Keith.  
And that's my son Jeremy." She smiled over at Jeremy. "This is Aino Minako  
one of my best friends!"  
Minako pulled herself away from Ami to gush at the two men. "Wow!  
That's wonderful. It's nice to meet you!"  
Keith shook her hand. "Same here."  
"Ami-chan!" Another voice shouted out. Ami turned around to be   
enveloped in a huge hug. "Mako-chan!"  
Ami introduced Makoto to her husband and son before looking  
around. "What about everyone else?"  
Minako looked startled. "Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun are busy. Rei-chan  
had too much to do at the shrine, we're going to meet there in a couple of  
hours by the way. Michiru and Setsuna are off doing no one knows what."  
"Oh." Ami felt a little disappointed that no one else had shown up  
to see her at the airport.   
Minako grabbed her arm. "Come on!" She lead her towards a waiting  
limo. They climbed in staring around in shock.   
"Minako-chan's letting fame go to her head." Makoto commented from  
across from them.   
"I have to keep up my image, that means riding around in limo's,  
and besides this is part of the package that goes with being famous."  
Minako smiled.  
Haruka humphed. "I'm sure." Her slight smile lightened the comment.  
Ami smiled at them, "Why not? If you can, you might as well enjoy  
yourself, and we might as well also!" The limo pulled up in front of a hotel.  
"We're booked here." The door opened and Minako stepped out, followed  
by Ami Keith and Jeremy. Minako leaned back in. "Meeting at the temple in  
two hours." She pushed the door shut. And turned towards the doors. "I made  
sure we had rooms close to each other. You're across the hall."  
Ami nodded her head. *This hotel is very expensive!*  
The parted company at Ami's door. "I'll see you in two hours." Minako  
headed over to her own apartment.  
  
  
Ami stepped inside to find her husband, son and luggage waiting for  
her.  
Jeremy threw his bags into one of the rooms. "Now what?" He stared  
petulantly at his parents. Ami sighed.  
"We have to go to the Hikawa Shrine in two hours. Until then, I guess  
we can explore if you'd like to see the city?"  
"Go exploring? With you guys?" He looked disgusted.  
Keith smiled at him. "It's either go out with your stuffy old parents  
and see Tokyo or stay in the room all by yourself."  
He stood for a moment in indesicion before nodding his head. "Let's  
go then."  
Ami headed for the bathroom. "Just give me a few minutes."  
  
  
They knocked on Minako's door and told her of their destination   
before heading out of the hotel and into the busy street. Ami pointed out  
some of her favorite spots, including her old schools. They spent a half an  
hour at a park before starting out again. Taking them to the spot where  
the Crown Arcade used to be, Ami was happily surprised to find it still   
there.  
They walked inside, all around her young kids were hanging out.   
Ami stood in shock for a moment as realisation hit her. *I'm old!* Her  
jaw dropped. *I used to hang out here all the time. I fit right in.  
Everyone was just normal. Now I look around and all I can see are young  
kids.* She lead them to the back where the food parlor still was.   
Keith hugged her. "So you used to hang out here all the time huh?"  
He looked around for a bit. "Changed much?"  
Ami shook her head. "Not really. My friends and I always hung out   
here after school. Usagi-chan was the one that brought me here first when  
I'd just transfered schools." She smiled. "There was a really cute guy that  
worked here. We all had crushes on him. His father owned it."  
He smirked. "Then you saw me, forgot about him and came away with  
me!"  
Ami laughed at him. "Something like that."  
Jeremy snorted. "Dad, can I have some money? I wanna play some of  
the games."  
Digging into his wallet Keith took out some money. "Don't spend it  
all in one place."  
Ami stared over at the video games. "I wonder if they still have  
the Sailor V game?"  
"You were a fan of the Sailors?" Keith stared at her smiling a   
little.  
"Actually, yes I was. Besides that game was special." A waitress  
came over and took their order. Ami stopped her before she could leave.  
"Who owns this?"  
The waitress smiled. "The Crown Arcade is owned by Chiba Mamoru-san."  
Ami stared in shock for a moment. "Mamoru-kun owns it?" She looked  
around a bit. "I guess that does explain it doesn't it? He probably wants  
to keep it like it was for memories if nothing else."  
Keith stared at her. "Who's Chiba Mamoru? Someone you know?"  
Ami smiled at him. "Remember I told you about Usagi-chan's husband?  
The one she was always arguing with? They used to hang out here all the time  
together. It was Usagi-chan's favorite place and Mamoru's best friend is the  
one we all had crushes on."  
"Right." The got their order and ate. Finally Ami stood up, "I'm  
going to play the Sailor V game if it's here." She held out her hand. "Gimme  
some money!"  
Keith laughed before standing up. "How about I watch."  
"Okay!" Ami headed for the game center with determination. The   
Sailor V game was exactly where it used to be. She sat down and inserted  
a coin. The game started in silence. Keith stood behind her watching with  
interest. Slowly a small crowd formed around her watching her play the game.  
She made the small figure duck and shoot, going through monster after monster  
towards the next level.  
Jeremy watched the crane fall, slowly picking up one of the small  
toys. He picked up the toy and headed over towards the small crowd to watch  
his mom play. He stared in shock at her high score. *I didn't know mom could  
play video games! I just didn't think it was her style.*  
He pushed his way through the crowd to stand by his dad. He watched  
the figure on the screen fall over, the bright lights flashing Game Over on  
the screen. Ami entered her initials into the top 10 score. She glanced up  
at Keith and Jeremy smiling. "Jeremy!" She stood up. "I want you to play this  
game."  
She put a coin into his hand and pushed him down into the seat.  
Jeremy stared at all the people standing around. He wished they'd  
just go away. Taking the coin he slid it into the machine. The game started.  
After five levels he realised he wasn't dead yet. The game wasn't  
easy, as a matter of fact, it was hard. He was kept on his toes trying to  
figure out what was happening next. After level 8 he died. Ami's hand went  
to his shoulder. "That was very good."  
She smiled at him and for a moment he found himself smiling back.  
She looked down at him and then noticed her watch. "Oh no! We have  
to go now, we're already late!"  
The group ran out of the arcade only to find that it was raining  
outside. Ami started to laugh. Three soggy people took off running.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's the end of chapter 2, beware the next chapter hahaha. You've been  
warned!  



	3. Chapter 3 - The crazy chapter

This one gets a little strange. This story is my  
too tired to think straight story, don't worry, the plot and everything  
is still there, it just gets a little crazy at times.  
Please tell me what you think!  
  
Visit my website http://www.geocities.com/tmj17_99  
I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own Kyrstan Greg Jeremy and  
Keith, if you want to use them please ask me first.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Walk With Destiny Chapter 3  
By Mara tmj17@geocities.com tmj17@aitenshi.zzn.com  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeremy stared up the steps, wondering when they would finally reach  
the top.   
"We're almost there!" Ami said encouragingly to the two guys. They  
stared at each other in exasperation. She'd said the same thing 100 stairs  
ago. He looked back down. "I think we're in the middle."  
Keith sat down on the steps. "I'm too old for this. You go to the   
top and get the paramedics, they'll have to wheel me off these steps.  
Ami laughed at him. "You're not that old." She grabbed his arm and  
tugged. "Now get up! We still have a ways to go."  
Jeremy groaned. "I thought you said we were almost there!"  
The group started off again. A sogging girl was sitting on one of  
the steps. Her blonde hair clung to her face in damp strands.   
Ami waved. "Hey Minako-chan! At least we aren't the only late ones!"  
Minako groaned. "Speak for yourself, I was at the bottom of the   
stairs on time! I forgot how many stairs there were." She admitted ruefully.  
Ami smiled. "Maybe old age is finally catching up with you, and your  
getting out of shape."  
Minako stood up. "I'm not old! And I'm not out of shape either! I  
didn't get enough sleep last night and I'm tired. Yeah that's it! I'm tired."  
Her eyes glinted.  
A scream carried up the stairs toward them. All four stopped and  
staired down the steps. The noise increased until finally they saw a blur  
of gold flying up the stairs towards them. It stopped just before it reached  
them to reveal a soaking Usagi pulling an out of breath Mamoru behind her.  
"We're late! Come on everybody we have to hurry!" She grabbed hold  
of Ami and pulled her along with Mamoru up the steps.  
Keith and Jeremy stared after them in surprise. "Who was that?" Keith  
asked dazed.  
"What was that?" Jeremy asked in wonder.  
Minako just laughed. "That's Usagi-chan!" She started up the steps.  
"Come on we have to hurry!" She took off running.   
Jeremy looked at his dad who shook his head. "Oh no. Not me!" He  
stated shaking his head. "I think I'll settle for a nice slow paced walk."  
He stood up and did just that.  
  
  
  
Ami reached the top of the stairs with Usagi and Mamoru. They stopped  
to catch their breaths. While still trying to inhale, Minako joined them.  
Ami stared down the steps. "Where's Keith and Jeremy?"  
Minako waved towards the steps. "Down there." She held onto her   
knees. "Somewhere."  
"Come on, lets get dry." Mamoru suggested. Heading towards the  
small house.  
Ami was towelling her hair dry when Keith and Jeremy finally made  
it. They were given dry clothes and towels as well. Ami went to look at   
everybody.  
Usagi chatted with her, asking a million questions at once that  
Ami answered laughingly. Makoto Minako and Rei all sat down talking to each  
other as well.  
"It's almost like old times." Rei stated sadly. "When you guys first  
came in I expected to see everyone in their school uniforms, just getting  
out from school. Usagi late because of detention." Her voice choked up a   
little.   
Usagi stared around at the now silent group. "It is like old times,  
only better! Because we have family and loved ones and everyone has grown  
and changed but we all still care so much for each other. And now we have  
even more people to love!" She stated simply.  
Ami smiled thinking of her husband and son. *That's right!* "It's  
as if, our family is growing. To encompass all of us and everyone who's   
important to us!"  
"Ami-chan." Makoto stared at her wide eyed.  
"What's all this girl talk?" Keith stated from the door.  
The girls all blushed. "Nothing!" Keith sat down followed by Jeremy.  
Minako smiled at them. "You haven't met everyone else have you?"  
She pointed towards Makoto. "That's Kino Makoto, you met her at  
the airport. And that's Hino Rei. She owns this shrine. And over there is  
Chiba Usagi and Her husband Chiba Mamoru was the one you met on the stairs.   
He's off getting snacks. I'm everyone's alltime favorite, the  
famous pretty actress! Aino Minako!" She made a pose.  
"Minako-chan" Makoto's voice was long suffered.  
"Uh Right," Minako hurried past that. "Over there is Felding Ami."  
"Minako-chan, I'm sure they know who Ami-chan is."  
Minako made a face. "And yet to arrive is Tenoh Haruka who got you  
guys to come here. Kaiou Michiru, Meiou Setsuna and Tomoe Hotaru  
are supposed to be here any minute. It's actually kind of funny that Setsuna  
is late concidering she's the"  
"Well now that should cover it!" Usagi said brightly her hand over  
Minako's mouth.  
"Right," Ami stated. "And this is my husband Keith and my son Jeremy.  
She pointed to them.  
"Well," Rei stated staring at Jeremy. "I can remember when you were  
this high." She held her hands apart. "It hardly seems like you could be that  
old. How old are you?"  
Jeremy stared at her in disbelief. *Yeah right.* "I'm sixteen." He  
stated.  
"Sixteen!" Minako shouted. "I am getting old!"  
"How old are you all?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.  
"It's not polite to ask a girl her age!" Minako stated in horror.  
"We all went to school together." Ami stated. "We're all about the  
same age."  
Keith's eyes went around the room and his mind clicked on something.  
A small mirror in the room showed his own shocked expression. *We just  
celebrated Ami's 39th birthday. All these girls are pushing 40 and none  
of them look older then 20.* His eyes noted the small wrinkles and slight  
greying of his hair. He was only 42, not much older then everyone here, but  
he was the only one that actually 'looked' like he was 42. *Is it some sort  
of beauty tip I don't know about? Or maybe it's just Tokyo? Something in  
the water.*  
Mamoru walked in holding plates of cookies and tea. Usagi attacked  
the plate, stuffing three in her mouth. He looked down at her lovingly.  
"And how old are you?" Keith asked the young man with interest. Blue  
eyes stared back at him, alight with curiousity and warning.  
"I'm 45." he stated calmly.  
Keith choked on the cookie in his mouth. Ami patted his back.  
"Now now darling. Chew before you swallow." Ami stated jokingly.  
"Maybe I should have come to Tokyo earlier. Before I turned into  
an old fogie and lost your interest." He stated jokingly to Ami. She smiled  
up at him, not really catching his meaning.   
"Even if you do turn into an old man I'll still love you." She smiled  
at him. "Until I have to change your diapers!"  
"Hey!" Keith grabbed her and pulled her against him. "Whatever   
happened to love honor and cherish till death do us part? I'm already feeling  
the lack of honor here. I'm an expensive guy. Heck I must be worth a billion  
yen. You should honor and cherish and love me and be greatful and cook my  
food and clean my clothes."   
Ami laughed at him. "Yeah right!"  
"Where you in any movies?" Jeremy interrupted them, directing his  
question toward Minako. His eyes lowered in anger.  
"Yes, I star in quite a few movies. I've been doing them since I  
turned 20. My first big break came when I was assigned the part of Sana  
in Darkest Knight." she stared at Jeremy questioningly. *What's wrong with  
him? One minute he was happy and the next he's angry.* "I've been in   
America for the last two years, making a movie there. I just got  
back a few weeks ago."  
"When does the movie come out?" Makoto questioned, also wondering  
about Jeremy's mood swing.  
"It comes out in about 6 months. But it won't be over here for   
another year or so."  
"That's so great!" Usagi gushed between her cookies.  
"Save some for everyone else, Odango atama!" Rei said sarcastically.  
Usagi stuck out her tongue.  
They sat there in silence for a while.  
"Maybe we should just start without everyone else." Minako suggested  
her tone questioning.  
"We could always fill them in later."  
"I think they already know what's happening. At least Setsuna knows  
for sure."  
"We need them to tell us everything they know." Mamoru stated   
seriously.  
"What are you all talking about?" Jeremy questioned blankly.  
Makoto started to laugh nervously. "Uh nothing nothing. Well we were  
just wondering if we should wait for everyone else to get here or if we   
should start..." She trailed off.  
Everyone stared down at the ground. A clock ticked away the seconds.  
"HEY EVERYBODY!" A loud voice shouted. Usagi stood up.  
"ChibiUsa-chan!" She ran happily to the other room.  
"Mama!" The happy shout was followed by a squeel of delight.  
After a few seconds Usagi reappeared with a pink haired girl and  
another taller woman.  
"This is ChibiUsa and that's Meiou Setsuna." Usagi filled them in.  
Everyone called out greatings to the two new girls.  
"ChibiUsa-chan you look so grown up! How old are you?" Minako asked  
curiously.   
"I'm 15!" ChibiUsa stated.  
"Wow!"  
"What about Haruka-san and Michiru-san?" Rei questioned Setsuna.  
"They will be here shortly." Setsuna voiced quietly.  
As if on que Haruka and Michiru appeared in the doorway followed by  
an older Hotaru. ChibiUsa ran to Hotaru hugging her.  
"Hotaru-chan I haven't seen you in so long! Your so grown up!"  
Hotaru laughed down at the girl hugging her back. "So are you   
ChibiUsa!"  
"Keith, Jeremy this is Tenou Haruka, who you already met. Kaiou  
Michiru and Tomoe Hotaru." Minako introduced. "This is Ami-chan's husband  
and her son!"  
"Everyone's here now so we can start." Makoto stated.  
"What about.." Minako stared at Jeremy and Keith.  
Ami grabbed her son and husband by the arm. "Will you two go find  
Yuuichiro and help him to make some more tea and cookies? We need lots!"  
She didn't bother waiting for them to agree before pushing them out  
the door.  
"Alright everybody let's get this over with." They all headed towards  
the fire room.  
  
  
  
  
They found Yuuichiro not far away and repeated the request. They   
followed him into the kitchen. "So, do you live here or something?" Jeremy  
asked in interest.   
"I've been here for a very long time. I came here a while ago, and  
was welcomed into the shrine and allowed to train. I loved it so much that  
instead of going home I decided to stay and I've worked here ever since."  
He smiled. "I haven't seen the girls together like this in about 20  
years. It's nice seeing them all together again." He walked into a seperate  
room motioning them to follow him. There were pictures everywhere. Jeremy  
stared with interest at them.  
"This one." Yuuichiro pointed. "Was Usagi Rei and your mother when  
they first became friends. I wasn't here then. Rei's grandfather took this  
one. He passed away many years ago." He pointed to another one of a happy  
looking old man. "He was always full of energy. No one really thought he  
would die. We just thought he'd always be there." He remember Rei crying  
after her grandfather died. When she needed him most. "This is Rei, Ami and  
Makoto when they were cleaning the grounds. Usagi was off eating something  
I think." He pulled out some photo albums that were inside a drawer. "Here  
you might want to look at these." He turned around. "I'll get the cookies  
and tea ready."  
Jeremy sat down next to his father and stared at the pictures. There  
didn't seem to be any particular order to them. Most of them were various  
pictures of the two blondes and the brunette. There were some of Rei herself  
in there. He laughed over the picture of Yuuichiro being chased around by  
Rei with the broom. He found that Minako and Makoto were usually staring at  
some guys while Usagi was eating. Ami seemed to always have her nose in a  
book. Towards the back was a signed pictures of a popular singing group.  
Followed by pictures of the group and the other girls hanging out. He stared  
at a cute picture of his mom eating lunch with the brown haired singer. He   
fell silent. There were more pictures of all the girls that were in the other  
room, as well as some pictures labeled Felding Jeremy with a date and   
pictures of Rei's grandfather. They reached the end of the photoalbum and  
picked up the second one. This one turned out to be a scrapbook. He followed  
the articles. Skimming through them. Most seemed to be about the Sailor   
Senshi battles while others where to announce the death of her grandfather.  
More were clips of concerts and movie appearances, winning races.  
On closer look he discovered that each one listed the names of the people  
in the room. There were wedding announcements and concert tickets. He flipped  
through quicker, feeling like he was invading the woman's privacy. His dad  
stopped at one. "Look at this one!" He pointed to it showing a modest picture  
of his mom. He read the heading. "Top scores of the City."  
They finished the book and put them back in the drawer just as   
Yuuichiro came out with a plate of cookies and some tea. He handed the plate  
to Jeremy. "We'd better get these to them quick. If I know the girls like  
I do they'll be ready to kill for food!" Yuuichiro smiled and quickened his  
pace. They pushed open the door to reveal a room full of people all staring  
at nothing.  
Usagi glanced up and stared at them. "FOOD!" Three girls rushed him  
grabbing the plate out of his hands. Jeremy quickly set down the tea Keith  
followed behind with the cups. Everyone in the room dived towards the pile.  
All coming out with one cup of tea and a handfull of cookies. Keith stared  
in terror, looking around for Yuuichiro but finding that he had left while  
he still could.  
"You have to act quick or you won't get any." A voice told Jeremy.  
He turned to look at the pink haired girl. "ChibiUsa right?"  
She nodded and stuffed a cookie in her mouth before holding out her  
hand. "Nice to meet you." She mumbled out. They polished off the rest of  
the cookies, the conversation running from silly to serious in a matter of  
seconds. Finally Makoto looked at her watch.   
"It's so late! I can't believe it!"  
Rei stared at them, "You all are welcome to stay here, there's enough  
room for everyone and it's too late to leave."  
Usagi jumped up. "Sleep over! Yah!" Everyone voiced their agreement  
at the idea. And everyone jumped up to get some clothes to change into and  
find a bed.   
"Girls in one room boys in another and nothing H." Minako stated  
staring at Michiru and Haruka. Haruka smirked at her and held Michiru close  
for a moment.   
The girls unrolled mats and put them on the floor grabbing pillows  
and blankets. Rei held out a few for Keith and Jeremy pointing them towards  
another room. Jeremy looked startled when he realised that Haruka was going  
into the girls room. A second look showed what he hadn't noticed when she  
was wearing jackets. Haruka was a woman! Jeremy's jaw dropped at that and  
he stared unable to stop himself. Haruka smirked at him before heading into  
the other room. He fell down on his mat a million thoughts running through  
his head.  
  
  
"Rei-chan are you awake?" The voice floated out into the darkness.  
"I wasn't until you woke me up!" Came the angry reply.  
"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the command to be quiet only seemed to wake  
more people up.  
"Stop the noise!"  
*giggle*  
"Some of us are trying to sleep!"  
"I'm to excited to sleep!"  
A laugh was followed by an oof.  
"Alright who threw the pillow?!"  
Another went sailing across the dark room.  
"Hey! I didn't do it!"  
Bam.  
"Alright that's it!" Makoto picked up the pillow that'd just hit  
her and sent it flying across the room.  
"Aren't you all too old for pillow fights?"  
"Speak for yourself!" The former found herself hit with multiple   
pillows.  
"Pillow FIGHT!"  
  
  
  
Jeremy woke up to the sound of noise coming from the other room.  
He remained still listening to the shouting carried in the night. *What  
are they doing?* He groaned and rolled onto his side, trying to drown out  
the noise with the pillow.  
"Maybe they're fighting?" Keith questioned from his bedroll.  
"Sure sounds like it." Jeremy agreed.   
"Maybe they're all talking in their sleep." Mamoru suggested.   
"Talking very loud and giggling. No they're having a pillow fight. I'd   
recognise that sound anywhere."  
Jeremy stared at the ceiling. Finally he couldn't take it.  
"SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" He yelled out.  
Silence.  
*Finally.* He rolled over, his eyes drifting shut.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ami-chan. Do your men sleep decent?"  
"What?" Ami went red with embarrassment.  
"I'm wondering if they wear pajamas to bed?"  
"Well Jeremy does and I'm sure Keith is."  
"Usagi-chan? Mamoru-kun?"  
"If there's people..I mean...uh yeah."  
"Great so then...."  
Everyone started to giggle as they realised the point of the   
conversation, grabbing pillows they headed out into the darkness towards the  
other door.  
They stopped at the door and listened.   
"I don't hear anything." Came the hushed whisper.  
"I think I broke my toe!" Came another.  
"I can't see anything."  
"Where are you all?"  
"Ouch!"   
"Shhhhh."  
They all quieted and slowly slid the door open. Creeping into the  
room they stood poised over the three men, pillows ready. On signal they  
all slammed them down on the men. Shouts and giggles followed.  
"I think we're up for the duration." Mamoru stated sleepily.  
  
  
  
They passed around the junk food, sitting on the floor.   
"Remember that time when Mako-chan made those wonderful double  
chocolate chip brownies?"  
"And Usagi-chan ate them all!"  
They burst into laughter.  
"What we really need is a deck of cards!"  
"That reminds me of the time, when Usagi-chan was staying home alone  
the night and Seiya volunteered to protect her."  
"Because of the burglar."  
"And we went to see her."  
"And Seiya walked out wearing nothing but a towel!"  
"I didn't hear about that." Mamoru stated questioningly.  
"It's like this." Minako pulled a face.  
"The super popular idols the Three Lights were going to our school.  
And we had all made friends with them. A burglar was going around when  
Usagi's parents were going to be gone. And so Seiya the lead singer   
volunteered to stay with her and protect her! We all went over to see how  
she was doing, and Seiya walked out of the shower only wearing a towel!"  
"It turns out," Makoto continued. "That Chibi-Chibi had hit him with  
a pie in the face and he'd just finished cleaning it all off. His clothes  
were being washed so he didn't have any."  
"Anyways," Minako started. "We all stayed there and played cards.  
And then Haruka and Michiru broke down in front of the house, so they came  
over too!"  
"And!" Usagi stated. "You made a big mess and I had to clean it up.  
Not to mention breaking an expensive vase that was my mother's favorite!"  
"If I remember correctly." Ami added. "It was you that broke that  
vase, Usagi-chan. When you were trying to get into the kitchen and just   
couldn't fit through the hall."  
Usagi stuck out her tongue.  
"It's funny now. We were all so worried about the Three Lights and  
it turns out we were all" Makoto's voice faded out. "It's just funny."  
"Who's Chibi-Chibi?" Jeremy questioned.  
"She's a little girl that was staying with Usagi for a while." Ami  
stated.  
"Were you guys friends your whole lives?" Keith asked interested.  
"No. Well not really." Minako supplied. "We all met when we were   
about fourteen, and we just clicked I guess."  
"We've been friends ever since." Makoto smiled.  
There was a moment of silence.  
"So did you guys see that new movie?"  
"The one with that really hot guy! I saw it the first day it was out!  
"I haven't seen it yet." ChibiUsa volunteered, handing a bag of   
crackers to Jeremy.  
"Ahhh" Minako glanced slyly at the two.  
ChibiUsa stopped, afraid of that look in Minako's eyes. "What?"  
"Did anyone notice." Minako smiled. "That ChibiUsa and Jeremy are  
in good dating range! And since their parents are such good friends, it's  
only natural that they hook up! Love is in the air! Minako the goddess of   
love has spotted a potential couple and must do her best to hook them up!"  
Jeremy backed up, afraid of her. *Is she crazy? What's she even   
talking about.*  
He looked towards his dad, silently pleading with him to help.  
ChibiUsa took over. "Minako-chan! I can handle my own love life."  
"It won't hurt to have a little help."  
"No."  
"But..."  
"Minako-chan." Usagi's voice was stern. "ChibiUsa and Jeremy are   
old enough to handle their own love lives. Remember what happens when you  
meddle in affairs of heart?"  
Minako looked down, shame-faced.   
"Good, now that that's settled." She winked at ChibiUsa. "What time  
is it anyways?"  
Ami looked around for a clock. "It's 6:45?!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"I guess we missed the night. Time to get up everybody!" Usagi   
leaned over to Mamoru. "Mamo-chan. Come on." She waved her hand in front  
of his open eyes. "Yoohoo. Mamo-chan!" She shook him.  
"Huh?" He blinked his eyes. "uhh right Usako!"  
Usagi giggled at him. "Mamo-chan were you sleeping with your eyes  
open again?"  
He just smiled.  
Keith stared at them, "I need to learn that trick." He mumbled.  
"No joke." Jeremy rubbed his eyes. "It's gonna be a long day. We  
aren't doing anything right? We can go back to the hotel and I'm gonna sleep  
forever."  
Ami stood up. "We'll see what today brings."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The end of the third chapter, I warned you in chapter 2. Well what did  
you think? 


End file.
